1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small internal combustion engines of the type that are used to power lawn mowers, tillers, lawn vacuums, weed trimmers, snow blowers, water blasters and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved safety fuel tank and filler cap apparatus that automatically disables the magnoelectric generator, starter, or other ignition system of a small internal combustion engine when a fuel filler cap portion of the apparatus is separated from a fuel filler flange such as when the fuel filler cap inadvertently disconnects from the fuel tank or is removed for filling the fuel tank. More particularly, the present invention provides a switch that disables the ignition system of the engine and prevents the spark plug/plugs from firing by disabling the magnoelectric generator or inductive ignition coil. In doing so, the engine ceases to run if the cap is loosened or was removed. In the preferred embodiment, the engine will not run or start even if the starter motor still cycles the engine.
2. General Background of the Invention
The flash point of a liquid such as gasoline should not be confused with the temperature necessary to ignite the vapors, for unless a source of heat considerably hotter than the flash point of the fuel comes into direct contact with the vapors, the fuel will merely give off vapors without burning. An essential factor in the process of combustion is oxygen. Without oxygen, even the most flammable vapors will not combust. Under normal conditions, a flame draws the amount of oxygen necessary to sustain combustion from the air. When the oxygen content of the air falls below about 15%, there is an immediate extinguishment of practically all flames.
There is typically a wide temperature difference between the flash point of a fuel and the ignition temperature. For example, the flash point (vapor given off) of gasoline is minus 43 degrees centigrade (minus 45.4 degrees Fahrenheit), and the ignition temperature (heat necessary to ignite the mixture) is about 257 degrees centigrade (494.6 degrees Fahrenheit). A small flame can be drawn into lube oil which is at average room temperature and it will not burn, but with the addition of burning gasoline, vapors soon rise and burn to raise the temperature of the surrounding oil to the flash point.
Every year, fires cause serious and sometimes fatal bodily injury to operators of outdoor, yard and garden, and like implements such as lawn mowers, lawn vacuums, weed trimmers, water blasters, and the like. One of the most common safety problems is associated with the attempt by individuals to add gasoline to the internal combustion engine of a lawn mower or like implement that is still running. Another safety hazard occurs when a running implement gradually loosens the gas filler cap because of vibration. Typically, these small engine (e.g. 1-20 h.p.) equipped implements position the fuel tank and its filler neck at or near the engine block.
Fuel that spills from the fuel tank or from a supply container during filling of the tank may come into contact with hot surfaces on the engine block or accessories. If the user is not paying close attention to the gas tank and its filler cap, gasoline can begin to leak when the cap is loosened. This problem is especially acute with rear drive type implements such as all terrain vehicles, go-karts, riding lawn mowers and lawn tractors wherein the gasoline tank may be behind the operator or underneath a seat or hood preventing the user from seeing it. Many tractor style riding lawn mowers have such a hidden fuel tank and filler cap.
Many of these implements are operated by adolescent children that are not warned sufficiently by their parents about the danger of filling tanks with gasoline when the implement or vehicle is hot from operation.
Many manufacturers use decal warning stickers and user's manual warnings to warn a user to not remove the fuel filler cap until the engine cools for at least a couple of minutes.
Despite warnings, many users smoke when operating such an implement, so that if the cap loosens, the operator does not notice the escape of fumes if the engine continues to run.
Generators are often filled with gasoline by a user when still running because the user does not want to interrupt the flow of electricity to a home or appliance(s).
All of the above situations are hazardous if the engine continues to run when the filler cap is removed or becomes removed, or if a user attempts to fill the fuel tank when the engine is very hot.
A number of patents have issued to Charles Brister of Amite, La. that relate to safety fuel tank and filler cap devices. The following table is a listing of those Brister patents, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLE 1Patent No.TitleIssue Date6,112,714“Safety Fuel Tank and FillerSep. 05, 2000Cap Apparatus”6,260,516“Safety Fuel Tank and FillerJul. 17, 2001Cap Apparatus”6,397,791“Safety Fuel Tank and FillerJun. 04, 2002Cap Apparatus”